Six
by Divergent Kitty
Summary: The lemon for my fanfic, Déjà Vu. Written to mark the special occasion of the Insurgent trailer! And the fact that Insurgent will have Tobias and Tris have sex. Smut, lemons, sex, sexual content, all those stuff. ;)


**Hey guys! New story! Okay, it's not really a story, just a lemon from my fanfic Déjà Vu. So I made an indication that they did it in the fanfic, but I felt that I needed to write it for you guys, but I want my fanfic's rating to stay at T. Sooo, this is it! The lemon! Very detailed one, I might add. To mark the special occasion of the Insurgent trailer's release! :D Enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

_"Tobias," I whisper._

_"I'm ready."_

He lays me down gently on the bed. Even though I am sure about doing this, I feel terrified. It is that feeling when you're about to take a test that you've studied well for, but you still have nerves. Hopefully I get an A for _this_ test.

He fits his mouth to mine gently. We kiss closed-mouthed kisses for a few minutes. He pulls away, not too far. "Are you sure, Tris?" He asks. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Don't you want to have sex with me?"

"Well, _obviously_," he mutters sheepishly. I kiss his nose and smile, a message to him that he shouldn't be nervous. "I mean, I have always wanted to, ever since the Ferris wheel. But we don't have to do it _now_."

"Then _when_, Tobias?" I question.

"Do you have protection?"

"Well, I started taking birth control pills ever since I became Six. Crazy shit happens in Dauntless and I started taking them to prevent shit from happening. Nothing has happened, though."

He raises his eyebrows. He still doesn't make an attempt to get on with it.

I do something that will make me very embarrassed; I seduce him.

I whisper in his ear in a breathless voice, "Tobias, make love to me like there's no tomorrow. I want you to make me have the time of my life, make me beg for more. I want you to fuck me _so_ hard, until this bed breaks. I want you to make me moan your name for the whole of Dauntless to hear. Oh, Tobias..."

Before I can say anymore, he has pushed me flat down onto the bed. My arms are pinned down above my head and he starts grinding against me and showering my neck with kisses. Good. I wanted this exact effect from him.

I guess I affected him a little more than expected, since he has a hard-on right now.

He stops for a moment, just to say, "Fuck, that was... That was hot, Tris. All that you said... Oh fuck." He literally rips off the shirt and throws it into the bin. I subconsciously cover my breasts with my arms, even though they are still covered by my bra. Tobias makes a move to pry my arms away, but I remove my hands myself.

I will be brave.

I sit up and his hands wrap around me to unclasp my bra. He gets it off my body before pinning me down again. He removes his shirt in one quick motion and suddenly, my lips feel dry.

_Damn, he is one sexy man._

I pull his pants down along with his boxers to see his penis. I try not to turn red. I don't think it works. I distract myself by pulling down my panties. It feels a bit soaked, though. I frown.

Oh yeah, Christina said that if my panties are wet, that means that I am turned on. Am I really turned on? I take a look at Tobias, watching me hold my panties intently. He is starting to breathe even more heavily now.

Yes. Yes I am turned on.

_Very_ turned on.

I throw my panties at the floor, and Tobias takes a closer look at them. He says wickedly, "So, feeling horny now, are we?" As he starts to get closer to me, I clench my legs tighter and tighter. Oh God, he saw my panties. He saw how soaked they were.

He kisses my neck and my jaw. I groan, and I accidentally stroke his penis, and he moans. Was that good? Was I supposed to do that? Oh shit, I'm forgetting everything that Christina told me about sex!

I guess I did something right, since he lies back down, beckons to me to come closer, and gently places my hand on his member. Oh, now I remember. She said something about moving my hand up and down him. So I do just that. I pump my hand up and down. "Tris," he says distractedly, "how did you know how to do this?" I explain that Christina taught me.

"Show me what you learnt, then," he grins. Oh, he wants me. He _really_ wants me to do more. I want to do more too.

He and I are shocked by my boldness by licking his stalk from base to tip. He sucks in a deep breath. "Tris, as much as I would love you to do this, uh, you don't have to."

"I know," I reply.

"But I want to."

And then I take him fully into my mouth.

"Tris- oh fuck," he moans. He grips onto my hair tightly. I bob my head up and down and swirl my tongue around the tip. I am enjoying this way too much.

I wrap my hand around him again, moving them in sync with my mouth. I suck hard. He is probably thinking what a hot sight this is, his dick disappearing and reappearing from my mouth.

"I'm close," he mumbles. I deep-throat him, and at the same time, I massage his balls and give one last hard suck.

"Tris!" He says in a whisper-shout. He pulses in my hand and releases his load into my mouth. I have never tasted semen before, so this should be interesting. I swallow some. Hmm... It tastes sweet, and a bit salty. I just might have a new favourite food.

Tobias watches me with interest and a bit of nervousness as I drink up every last drop. To assure him that I enjoyed that, I look at him, eyelids lowered, and lick his slit. He growls.

"What did I ever do to deserve you," he chuckles a bit tiredly since he is still coming down from his high.

"Of course you would say that after I gave you a handjob, then a blowjob, and then a handjob _and_ blowjob at the same time," I giggle. He slaps my ass for that comment and I squeal in surprise.

"Careful Tris, or I may give you more than just one spank," he says huskily. I realise his voice always turns husky whenever he is lustful.

"Now," he says as he moves down my body, "it is my turn to return the favour."

He places his hand on my vagina and I involuntarily squeeze my thighs together, trapping his hand in between. "Sorry," I apologise before spreading my legs again. He stares at my genitals with wonder and... Amazement?

He places his fingers between my folds and starts feeling around. He does this for a while. Finally, he finds my clitoris. He touches it and makes me feel like I'm on fire.

A good fire.

I moan loudly, then clamp my hand over my mouth. I don't know why I'm silencing myself. Everyone is fast asleep and even if they weren't, they wouldn't even care if some teenagers are banging right next door. Plus, the apartments here are long distances apart, so they can't hear us. The perks of being a top initiate.

Tobias brings his finger up from my vagina to spread my wetness. He lightly grazes my clitoris, making the fire burn even more.

"Yes... Tobias... Touch me..." He starts to rub my clitoris in small circles, and I feel the heat spreading through my entire body. Oh shit, that feels so good.

He removes his hand from me. I am about to protest, but then he slides a finger into my entrance. He pumps his finger in and out of me and at the same time, he rubs my clit with his thumb. _Oh my God._

"You like it, Tris? You like how my finger goes in and out of you?" I nod a bit weakly. He then inserts another finger. It feels a bit uncomfortable at first, but after a while, it feels great.

"Yes, touch me more, your touch is so fucking good, Tobias," I moan. "Well," he whispers into my ear, pausing his actions for a while.

"It's about to get even better."

I honestly don't know what could be better than this. I mean, Christina told me about foreplay, and that was just the beginning of sexual intercourse. I tuned her out after she said something about how sensitive the clitoris is. I wish I had paid more attention.

I suddenly feel him lick up my folds and I shriek in surprise. He swirls his tongue around my clit, not quite touching it. I tug on his fine brown locks impatiently. He finally laps at my clit, and I am ablaze. The pleasure is _that_ amazing.

Tobias eventually adds his fingers to the mix. He sucks my clit into his mouth, and I feel like I'm about to explode. He pumps his fingers hard and fast, and he suckles loudly on my clit, while licking it with his tongue. I moan, "Yes, oh yes... Tobias... Mmm... Fuck me with your fingers harder... Suck me harder... Ohh, yeah..."

I can't hold on much longer.

"Oh, Tobias, don't stop... Fuck... Yes, oh my God... TOBIAS!" I scream as I come. He removes his fingers and sucks on them.

"Mmm, you taste amazing," he grins as he licks his fingers clean of my arousal.

"Same for you," I reply honestly with a smile. He comes over to lie down next to me. I breathe heavily, not really comprehending what just happened. I just felt the best thing in my life.

And I want to feel it again.

This time, I will lose my virginity.

And who else better to lose it to than Tobias.

I rest for a few minutes, lying beside my love, naked. I take this resting time to contemplate whether I want to have sex with Tobias now.

Christina said sex is way more pleasurable than foreplay. I can't imagine anything better than that. But I know that my first time would hurt pretty badly. Better to just get it over with, right?

Alright. I've made my decision. I want to have sex with Tobias. Now.

"Tobias?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to lose my virginity to you. Right now."

He immediately tenses. If he is going to ask if I'm sure again, I _will_ smack him.

"I'm not really experienced in this kind of thing. I mean, Zeke gave me that lecture," he shudders as he says this, "but I don't have any real experience. So, tell me to stop if I do something wrong or if it is too painful, okay? Although this is probably unneeded, since you're so strong and brave and all." Even though he knows that there will be pain, he still believes in my strength, believes that I can bear the pain without any help.

I peck him on the lips to thank him. He is so kind, even though he thinks he isn't. Well, kind to me, at least. Not sure about anyone else though.

I peck him on the lips as goes on top of me. I look down. He's so big, and he's already so hard, how am I going to do this? Then he rubs his dick between my folds, coating himself with my wetness.

Oh.

Lubrication.

He brushes past my clitoris a few times, making me moan. After he is completely lubricated, he places the head at my entrance.

"Tris, how do you want me to start?"

"Just go fast and hard. I'd rather take all the pain at once," I say firmly. I rather just go for it than take it slow.

He breathes in a deep breath and leans down. As he exhales, he murmurs against my lips, "Be brave, Tris."

And Tobias slams into me, fast and hard.

The pain is really bad, but I endure it.

I grip the sheets tightly and knit my eyebrows together. He stills, concern on his face. He cradles my face with his left hand, his right hand holding himself up.

We stay that way for what seems like forever until the pain has faded. Then I motion for him to continue. He slowly pulls out a little bit and goes in again. Oh my God.

I want more.

I _need_ more.

He does slow thrusts, afraid that I might break if he goes too fast. We find a steady rhythm, and I find myself bringing my hips up to meet his thrusts. I feel that he's going too slowly.

"Tobias, faster." He immediately complies, increasing his speed.

"Harder," I mumble as I kiss his jaw. His thrusts now have more power.

"Deeper, oh Tobias," I pant. Fast, hard, and deep. An amazing combination.

His left hand caresses my breasts. I moan. He rubs his thumb in a circle over my erect peaks.

"Tris, oh God, your boobs, they feel so good under my fingers," he growls sexily. Then he kisses them, and sucks on my nipple. All the while still moving in and out of me down below.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you," he states.

"Fuck yeah I do," I pant.

"You're so warm and wet and tight. I like that, Tris," he moans as he leans up and thrusts at a different angle. Ohh, yes.

"Tobias... Oh yeah... You fuck me... So good..."

I hear and feel his balls slapping against my ass. We are moving the bed so much that it really might break apart. He squeezes my butt and lifts it off the bed a little so that he can thrust deeper. He sucks my breast and licks my nipple.

"Tobias... Harder... Mmm, yeah..."

He releases his mouth from my boobs, and throws his head back. His sweaty chest collides with my breasts as he thrusts.

"Don't... Stop..."

He pounds rapidly into me.

"Your cock... Feels too good..."

I reach up and squeeze my breasts.

"I'm close," he murmurs.

"Aaahhhhh... Aaaaahhhhhhh..." I moan. He rubs my clitoris vigorously. He hits my G-spot over and over again.

"Yes... Yes... Fuck, I'm gonna... Mmm... Ohh... TOBIIAAAASSSS!" I scream, the pleasure incredibly intense. I clench around him, and that gets him off too.

"TRRIIIIIIISSSSSSS!" He screams, then forces his lips onto mine. He orgasmed at the same time as me. He pants into my mouth, drawing my tongue out with his. We explore each other's mouths, knowing every single inch of it.

After we catch our breath, he pulls out of me and rolls off of me. He feels like he wants to say a lot of things but the only word he says is,

"Wow."

I giggle, "Wow indeed." I yawn, suddenly realising how much our love-making session tired me out. He gets up and grabs a shirt and boxers from his drawer. He tosses them to me, knowing that sleeping in my still wet panties would be uncomfortable. I smile gratefully and smell the boxers. He laughs.

He grabs his boxers from the floor and puts them on. I put on mine- well, _his_- clothes on as well. He climbs back into bed and pulls me to him. I snuggle my face into his chest, so that I can smell the scent of Tobias as I sleep. He buries his face into my hair and I feel him inhale my scent. He wraps an arm protectively around my waist, and it makes me feel safe. He smoothes his other hand over my hair.

"I love you, Tobias," I say with all my heart. He tilts my face towards his, and kisses me sweetly and softly.

"I love you too, Tris," Tobias says lovingly. "Goodnight, Six."

I smile. My seven fears have officially reduced to six. "Goodnight, Four."

And that's when I know.

I will always be safe.

With Tobias around me.

I bury my face into his chest and block out the world around us. Block out any thoughts about Erudite, the torture chamber, Peter, Eric, Jeanine.

The entire world has disappeared.

And only Tobias and I remain.

**Yay! They finally did it! She finally overcame her fear of intimacy! I hope you enjoyed it, it's my first time. WRITING A LEMON I MEAN O.O But yeah, I hoped it was good. Do you think it's good? Do you love lemons? My friends probably do, especially Nadiah who encouraged me to write a lemon -.- JUST KIDDING, I love ya all for your dirty minds! *MUAH* The same main reason I love you all is the same main reason I love Theo James, cuz you are all dirty minded ;)**

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE INSURGENT TRAILER OMG I JUST SAW IT X333 AND FOURTRIS GONNA DO THE DEED HOLY SMOKES ARGH FANGIRLING SO HARD!**

**I smell a lemon in Insurgent... ;)**

**Nyaning(and NOW HARDCORE FANGIRLING) in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


End file.
